thelastsovereignfandomcom-20200214-history
Discretionary funding
After conquering Yhilin, you have to actually run the country. Thankfully, you've been spared from dealing with the details of the budget, but you have some amount of money that you can spend on projects of your choice. Unlike your usual investments, the costs are not denominated in ProN: instead, you allocate the necessary percentage of the available money to a task. Information about your remaining funds and general advice is provided by the helpful maid right inside the door of the House of Petitions. Beware! This page contains SPOILERS that are almost impossible to avoid, because many projects depend on the hidden variables concerning the occupation of Yhilin and the progression of the plot. Funding rounds and budget Funding is a multi-stage process - you are able to assign funds while you are in Yhilin and then see the results when you return from missions outside. You get 100% funds at the start of each round in addition to the funds left over from the previous round. (For example, if you have 20% remaining at the end of a round, you'll start the next one with 120%.) As of version 0.25.2, there are four possible rounds of funding: # After the invasion of Yhilin (while the Govern Yhilin quest is active) # After the visit to the elven kingdoms (Govern Yhilin II) # After the visit to Zirantia (Govern Yhilin III, this and the next one) # After you are done with the previous round (you only get 50% more funds at the start) Projects' results usually become available only at the beginning of the next round, though some projects can also have immediate results that come into effect the moment they are funded. It's also very likely that some of the decisions you make will have further long-term implications, but those are not known at the moment. Nobility campaign After you summon the Noble Liaison and talk to her, she sets up her desk in the palace hallway below the throne room. Her job is to crush the nobility improve their relationship with the new government of Yhilin. Talking to her gives you three options: funding a Campagin (10%), a Double Campaign (20%) or asking about the Current status. You have the chance to fund a campaign every round, though funding her during the first round before finishing the job of the Yhilini Ambassador gives him a bonus in negotiations. In game terms, campaigns increase the secret Victory stat. Asking about the current status gives you a clue about your current Victory Points: * "Honestly, there's an incredible amount of work to be done..." (less than 5 VP) * "Honestly, we need to get started immediately..." (5 to 9 VP) * "You've dealt those who oppose you a serious blow..." (10 to 14 VP) * "The enemy is reeling..." (15 to 19 VP) * "We've gained a surprising amount of control..." (20 to 24 VP) * "It's impossible to ever gain full support..." (25 or more VP) The results of a campaign+3 Victory Points or double that. are tallied at the end of the round, not immediately. House of Petitions All the rest of the projects that can be funded with government money are in the already familiar left side of the House of Petitions. Refer to the helpful maid by the door for the remaining amount of funds and general information. For a project to appear, the conditions usually have to be met at the beginning of the round. As petitioners appear in fixed places, replacing the previous (completed?) projects, the table below is organized by position number. (Left to right, bottom to top - the bottom left corner is 1, the top right corner is 12.) Projects marked with † consist of independent sub-projects that can be funded at the same time (if you have the money) or in separate rounds. Second House of Petitions If you fund a second House of Petitions, it's open on your next return to Yhilin. It can be found in the Slums, in the house formerly occupied by the Big Man. Unlike the main House of Petitions, this one operates on special rules: it's funded separately, out of your own pocket. The funds you are given in the beginning are based on the profits of your personal investments, not your current ProN count. The starting amount can be less than 100%, and the funds are not replenished between rounds. Choose carefully. Tragically, the Succubus Ring does not appear on the map after being funded. Footnotes Category:Game mechanics